


Building Family

by WhumpFan



Series: Irondad Oneshots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker and the family he keeps building, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, oh well, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: How Peter's family has come and gone over the years.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Building Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff but Endgame and Infinity war and mentioned so that should give you an idea about what you're getting into.
> 
> Don't be afraid to point out typos or grammatical errors, I wrote this at like midnight! :D

The first people in his life that Peter could consider family were his parents. He didn't have any memories of them, having been too young when they died to remember their voices or faces.

May and Ben showed him photos and videos though, each year on the anniversary of his parent's deaths when Peter was filled with a longing he couldn't explain. The videos helped him remember the faces of his parents, helped him remember the voices his brain never let him keep.

_ Peter may not have really known his parents, but Ben and May made sure he remembered them. _

Ben and May were the next people he considered family. His first clear memory of them was at his parent's funeral. The memory shaded in grief and anger. His first few years living with them were shaded with grief and anger. 

He slowly warmed to them over time. These were the people who took him in without question, raised him when they didn't have to, showed him love and affection when he needed it. Ben and May were never going to replace or be his parents, but they filled the hole that was left in a different way. 

Ben sat him down on the couch when he was upset and gave him advice, always listened to him no matter how small the problem seemed. Ben taught him sports and took him to games. Ben was his rock, his support system for most of his childhood. 

May protected him, they spent the weekend learning new recipes and trying to make them taste nice. May would sit him down on school nights and go over homework with him. May was the one who soothed him through his nightmares and calmed his panic attacks.

He loved them with everything he had, they were his family, more than his Aunt and Uncle but not quite his mum and dad. An unnamed role that filled the aching hole in his heart.

_ Ben got shot in front of him and Peter screamed and sobbed into his blood-soaked jacket, wishing for a way to save him.  _

When Peter first met Eugene they were both 7 years old and at the park. Eugene’s Nanny has taken him and Peter went with his Aunt May. The two boys hit it off quickly, their childhood imaginations allowing them to create games out of the park equipment and entertain each other for the rest of the day. Later May and Eugene’s Nanny traded contact information and a friendship was born.

The second time the boys got together was not in the park but at Peter’s house, they spent the day watching movies and avoiding May’s cooking. The day after they went to the park again and ran around the play equipment. This continued for two weeks before Eugene’s Nanny stopped responding to messages and they didn't hear anything more for a month. 

A month later Eugene re-entered their lives again, quieter than usual, and looking at Aunt May like she would drop anything and start screaming at any moment. It took two weeks to get him to start acting like himself again, and even then something had changed. He was quiet, jumpy, more distant. May was concerned, she would talk to Eugene in private sometimes. She was as protective of him as she was Peter.

Eugene was a part of their family.

The boys stayed attached at the hip until they reached 11 years old. Peter still remembers their conversation a week before year 5 began.

“Do you think that May is proud of you?” Peter paused, the question came out of nowhere,

“Yeah, of course, she is, she’s proud of both of us!” 

“You really think so?” He sounded so hopeful,

“Yes really, what brought this about Eugene?”

“Nothing, it's just, would you do anything to make her proud of you?”

“Yeah, anything, not that it matters, because she's already proud!”  


"Right"

With that the conversation was dropped, It took Peter years to figure out what Eugene had meant. 

On the first day of year 5, Peter was excited. He waited outside the front of the school like they always did on the first day. Except Eugene never showed up, Peter waited until he was five minutes late for the start of the year assembly. 

Later he saw Eugene in the halls with a group of boys he had never met before, before he even got close to the group though he heard a shout,

_ “Hey look everyone, it's Penis Parker” Followed by cruel laughter. _

_ On the first day of 5th grade Peter lost his best friend Eugene, he did meet Flash though, Flash who took out all of his own pain and self-doubt on him for the next few years of his life. _

Losing Eugene was not the only thing that happened on the first day of 5th grade. In science class, Peter met Ned. They had been seated together, it was pure chance that they met, yet it still felt like fate. They clicked instantly.

Ned loved Star Wars and Lego and was a huge nerd, he was so much like Peter yet so completely different and they just worked. Within the first month, Ned was filling the hole the Eugene had left, the hole that was growing with every scathing remark. 

Ned was his second friend and one he was not planning on losing any time soon. The boys soon become attached at the hip, doing everything together. They weren't popular, had no expectation thrust upon them by the social hierarchy, it was just them and the rest of the world didn't matter. 

Ned was his family. 

Ned was there when Peter cried into his chest, hands still covered in blood after Ben’s death. Eugene was there too, for a month or two before Flash returned, remarks less scathing and more teasing, but still Flash and not Eugene. 

Ned was there when Peter revealed he was Spider-man, he supported him all the way. 

_ Ned was his guy in the chair, and in a way, Peter was his. They supported each other long before Spider-man. _

MJ was different from Ned. They met as teenagers when Peter was already Spider-Man and Ned was his only real friend. MJ at first seemed to always judge him for something but actually, Peter realized she just wasn't sure how to start a relationship with them.

He started to make the first move, saying hi in the hallways, sitting closer in class, commenting on the books she was reading when they were supposed to be paying attention.

MJ’s friendship came slowly then all at once, suddenly she was joining him and Ned on sleepovers and sitting at their table automatically. She supported him with Liz and the decathlon. He listened to her about her parents or lack thereof. 

She spent more and more time with Ned and Peter and as much time away from her house as she could, stating it was too empty. Slowly MJ changed from a close friend to family.

After everything with the Vulture and Liz, she stuck by his side, helped him come to terms with his emotions, and made sure he went to decathlon practice. He felt no need to tell her about Spider-man, he was pretty sure she already knew.

_ MJ was like a missing puzzle piece they didn't know they needed. _

Tony Stark forced himself into Peter’s life. He showed up one day in his apartment offering an internship and the next thing Peter knew, he was on his way to Germany. 

After Germany Peter still held onto some kind of hero worship for Tony Stark - The Ironman, then Tony never responded to his calls, and Happy only took voicemails. Then Homecoming happened and Peter was crushed under a building by his dates father. 

After that, the internship was more than a cover story. Peter spent time in the lab and had dinner with Tony. They started to hang out more and more. Tony started to fill a different role in his life than simply a mentor. 

It has been years since his parents' death, when they first died Peter couldn't even think of asking someone to try and be his mother or father. Now, that the wound was not so fresh and Peter could go more than an hour without thinking of his parents, Peter was open for someone to try and fill that role for him. 

Tony filled that role for him, it was subtle at first. Offering advice for situations at school or buying him a game he saw in the stores. Then it progressed to showing up to competitions and school events, and being added as Peter’s Secondary Emergency Contact.

_ They never reached the point of calling each other Father and Son, they never felt the need to. Their relationship was what it was, it didn't need labels or definitions, it was just family. _

Pepper fit herself into their self-made family after Tony did. The moment she met Peter the two got on like a house on fire. They worked together to pull Tony out of the lab and she started showing up at his school events. It never shocked him when she was added as one of his Emergency Contacts, especially considering how much more May liked Pepper compared to Tony. 

Pepper and May were feared by all when they went on a warpath. Peter greatly feared and respected both of them. He also knew that they would both drop anything at a moment's notice if he needed support or comfort.

_ Pepper was a support beam, a constant presence, she was family just as much as everyone else was and Peter wouldn't have it any other way. _

Happy, much like Pepper, only really came into Peter’s life after he had built a relationship with Tony,

At first, Peter was the annoying little kid he had somehow ended up babysitting, then Peter was that annoying kid who Happy was somehow attached to. Later Peter was that annoying kid who Happy would protect with his life. 

Peter knew that Happy would always protect him, be there for him and be his family, no matter how much their personalities clashed or how many times they drove each other insane.

_ Peter’s crying into Happy’s chest on a hovering plane wondering how his life got this messed up. _

Eugene managed to find his way back into Peter’s family again, years after he left it.

It was a few weeks after the whole homecoming debacle and a quiet night for Spiderman when he found him. Flash was sitting on his balcony, leaning against the wall, tears falling down his cheeks. Spiderman would hear the shouting from inside the house before he even landed on the balcony.

Flash looked up startled before he rubbed the tears from his cheeks,

“What? What are you doing here Spiderman?” Spiderman shrugged before sitting down next to him on the balcony,

“I was in the neighborhood, heard some shouting, and thought I would check it out. Is everything okay?” Flash looked down for a seconded before scowling,

“Everything fine, they do this all the time, just leave” Spiderman made himself more comfortable,

“Serious Parker, just leave!-” Flash rolled his eyes at Peters sudden stillness “-We were friends where we were kids dork, I was there when we played hero together, it wasn't so hard to piece together”

“Oh-” Peter took off his mask, -” Why didn't you ever say anything? Flash?” Flash snorted,

“We aren't friends anymore, there was no reason to bring it up” Peter sighed,

“You never told me why you stopped talking to me” Flash leaned his head against the wall,

“It was stupid, god Peter it was so dumb. I just wanted to make my parents proud, they kept telling me that being friends with you was only hurting me, bringing down my reputation, I just wanted them to be proud of me so I dropped the only real friend I’ve ever had and they still spend most of their time telling me how much of a screw up I am. God Peter, I messed up so bad” He was crying now, 

“We can change the past, but I’m willing to start a new friendship Eugene if you wanted to” Eugene pulled him into a hug,

“I want a fresh start”

The conversation on the balcony wasn't a totally new beginning. There were still many apologies, fights, and late-night conversations but the friendship was there. 

_ Eugene fit right into the family they had been making themselves, after getting the equivalent of a shovel talk from Ned and MJ and tearfully apologizing to May of course. (May gave him a hug and then made hot chocolates) _

On a planet too far away from Earth, Peter watched his team members turn to dust in front of his eyes, he watched Tony openly cry in front of him as his only body started to disintegrate, he remembered begging for life, for Tony for his family. He wasn't ready. 

He remembered a small selfish part of him hoping that his family was coming with him, that he wasn't dying alone. The other part of him was praying that they were spared. He remembered lying in Tony’s arms, his ~~mentor~~ , ~~dad~~ , his Tony, telling him that he was going to be okay, repeating empty promise after empty promise. Reassuring himself as much as he was Peter.

_ I don't want to go, I don't want to go, Tony please I’m not ready _

He remembered coming back slowly, then all at once. He remembered the wizard shoving him through a portal, fighting an army, trying to get the stones away from a mad Titan. 

He remembered seeing Tony and hugging him the tightest he had ever hugged someone. He remembered thinking they had lost, Tony snapping, watching the life fade out of his eyes. 

He remembered the funeral, an uncomfortable suit that he could never get to fit right. He remembered meeting Morgan and them both crying with Happy over cheeseburgers. He remembered Pepper hugging him and then May.

He remembered sitting on his couch in the living room with Ned, Mj, and Eugene while they watched a dumb movie with warm drinks and snacks. He remembered the feeling of a wound reopening in his chest, one that got bigger with every loved one he lost. 

_ He remembered his family supporting him, being there for him through the worst of it, and helping him come out the other end.  _

Peter met Morgan properly about two months after the funeral. The wound was still fresh for both of them, the pain of losing a father figure something they shared. The two of them sat outside the lake house and shared memories and moments that they each remembered, sharing laughs and tears.

_ Morgan was his little sister and Peter would do anything for her. _

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm Sorry
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
